


Definitely Maybe

by kcstories



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: slythindor100, HP: EWE, M/M, flangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcstories/pseuds/kcstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was a terrible mistake. You know it was, and you’re convinced he must know it too, but if he does, then why is he looking at you in such a way, his gaze full of hope, sincerity and something you’re almost scared to contemplate?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely Maybe

**Author's Note:**

> **Pairing:** Harry/Draco  
>  **Warnings:** AU-ish. EWE. Mild angst.  
>  **A/N:** The Potterverse is JKR's, not mine.

The silence hanging over the room is thick and ominous right up until the very second where you finally break it.   
  
“I should go,” you announce before the man sharing the king size bed has the chance to utter similar words first.   
  
“Right,” he mutters. “Right. Sure.”   
  
Squinting slightly, you look around the dimly lit room.   
  
His clothes are strewn all over the floor, as are your own, including that beautiful new mohair cloak Mother brought you back from London last Thursday.   
  
Should she learn what you’ve been doing here tonight, she’d definitely be shocked, you think, and she’d be highly disappointed too, though her reaction would be mild compared to Father’s.   
  
He wishes you to marry and to provide your family with an heir. It’s unthinkable for the Malfoy line to end. Worries like that keep him awake at night while you lose sleep agonising over other things, like those feelings you shouldn’t harbour for someone of the wrong gender and for the wrong person especially.   
  
Father would disown you if he knew, and what’s worse, he’d never talk to you again. Or maybe he still would, but it wouldn’t be the same, not after you’ve let him down so horribly.   
  
“I’ll see you around, Potter,” you say, careful to keep your tone neutral as you slowly get up.   
  
“Do you—“ The voice behind you is shaky and heavy with doubt. “Do you really have to go?”   
  
You turn around to see a pair of wide green eyes pleading with you in the half-darkness.   
  
You swallow the lump in your throat. This was a terrible mistake. You know it was, and you’re convinced he must know it too, but if he does, then why is he looking at you in such a way, his gaze full of hope, sincerity and something you’re almost scared to contemplate?   
  
“Harry, look—“ you begin, and decide sarcasm would be the best route to take right now. You should utter some cutting remark to shut him up, _shut him down_ , and to give yourself enough time to leave— to _flee_ — while he recovers, but you don’t have it in you.   
  
With an equal mix of frustration and shock, you realise you can’t bring yourself to hurt him, not anymore. Isn’t it brilliant how Harry Potter has managed to get the better of you yet again? And he scarcely had to try.   
  
“Draco?”   
  
He sounds needy. Like a child begging, you think, and that alone should give you enough ammunition to cut him down, but you can’t, you shan’t, you _mustn’t_ , and worst of all, you don’t even want to.   
  
Feeling defeated, you lie back down. “We need to discuss this in the morning,” you say, barely recognising your own voice. “We need to—“   
  
Before you can add anything further, he envelopes you in a tight embrace.   
  
“We’ll be fine,” he whispers in your ear, and the determination expressed in his tone almost makes you believe him. 


End file.
